Love
by TransfanTMNTfan
Summary: Sam has a cousin with a mysterious past. She is always wearing a necklace that has a beetle charm. She doesn't know who her parents are. Follow her as she learns who her mysterious parents are along with figuring out what the mysterious feelings she has towards a certain autobot commander. Rated T for language.
1. Intro

**Sorry for any mistakes. That goes for any chapter. I do not own any transformer characters or people. Just my ideas and my OC. **

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _

"Blah, blah, Blah... Great, great, grandfather... Blah, blah, blah." It was all I heard from Sam's mouth. Suddenly the bell rang. I ran outside and hoped in my uncle Ron's car as we waited for Sam to come out.

I am sorry, I have not really introduced myself. I am Samantha Marie Ann Witwikey. I'm Sam's more graceful cousin. My parents died by a robot attacking them, at least that is what the little bot that is around my neck says(I'll explain later and by around my neck us that it is acting like a charm on a necklace or here a choker.). That is why I'm staying with Sam and my uncle Ron and aunt J. My eyes are the most mysterious about me though. My right eye is a very light blue with a dark red ring around my pupil, which is white. The left though is a very light green with a dark purple ring around the pupil, witch is highlighter yellow. My parents, before they left, got me special contacts that make my eyes look normal and do not mess with my vision because I don't need glasses. Did I mention I was adopted into the Witwikey family when i was very young, well young enough not to know who my real parents are? Well I was.

Sam came running out waving his paper in the air. He tripped a few times and fell on his face but made it to the car.

"I got a A- but it is still a A" he said so excitedly. Why is he so excited? Well, Ron had made a promise to both of us that if we got three A's and 4,000 dollars each then he would get us both a car. I had already got all I needed and was just waiting on Sam to get his last A.

"Yep it is a A. Let's go shall we?" Ron asked.

"We shall!" Both of us exclaimed in perfect sync. I forgot to tell you that Sam and I are almost twins. The only difference is I sometimes like to speak Spanish instead of English sometimes. I think you get the rest.  
We finally made it to a car dealership that Ron liked and got out. Sam had been complaining about something but I learned to ignore some things. Suddenly two cars caught my eyes. More like a car and a truck.


	2. Sam Figures Out Our Cars are Alive

table border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td width="0" height="0" /td  
td width="0" height="0"  
table style="height: 1998px;" border="0" width="647" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5"  
tbody  
tr  
td class="midtext""Sam, come over here! I think I found something." I said. I started walking over to the vehicle and inspected them. The car was a yellow 1977 Camero with black racing stripes. The paint was faded and the inside was a little beat up. I wanted to look some more but my interest was in the truck. br / br /The truck was a black GMC Topkick C4500. It was a little bit bulky like it was supposed to and a little high off the ground but that didn't bother me. I got a feeling of protection off it, the same feeling I got off my now dead father. I got in the Topkick and immediately knew I wanted the truck. br / br /"How much?" I heard Ron ask. br / br /"Considering the custom paint job of the car-" Bobby got interrupted by Sam. br / br /"But the paints faded." br / br /"The truck is higher off the ground than a normal one so that is also a custom job." Bobby went on as if Sam hadn't interrupted him, "For the car, 5,000 dollars. For the truck 10,000 dollars." br / br /"Nope. Not happening. I'm not paying over 4,000 for a car and I'm not paying over 6,000 for a truck." Ron said. br / br /"Come on kid out of the car. Out of the truck too little missy." Bobby badgered. br / br /"Wait. You said that the cars pick their drivers." Sam berated the weird man. 'When did he say that?' br / br /The truck then locked the doors without me even pushing a button and rolled up the windows. I could no longer hear my uncle, cousin, and the idiot salesperson. Even though the truck did the stuff on its own, I wasn't scared because it gave off the same protective and safe feelings as I felt from my father(I could only remember the feelings radiating off my parents). Also, I'm not afraid because I am used to the little bot on my necklace transforming on its own. br / br /Just then my little protector bot - whose name is Safecharm - transformed and landed on the steering wheel. "It is safe to talk now. You are now in a robotic organism named Ironhide. I can tell you recognize the feelings coming from him. Do you know why?" I shook my head no. "Let me tell you a story. A story of a woman and a bot. One day a bot had crash landed years ago and met a young woman who helped him understand the human race. She also helped him understand true love. The woman had already known about the bots because she already had a bot protecting her. The couple had gotten married and two days after their honeymoon had ended, the bot had gotten a call to get off earth and go back to his home planet. The bot sent back that his mate (wife in their terms) had been feeling not well since they got back from their month long honeymoon. His leader was surprised that the bot had found a mate from a different race but permitted him to stay on earth until the problem was taken care of. After eight months they had rushed to the hospital and had their baby girl. She was half robotic considering that she had an autobot for a father. He left earth a month later and left the safety in the hands of the womans protector and two months later the woman was killed by one of the bots enemies. The enemy thought that he had destroyed both the woman and her child but the truth was that the child was taken in by a close friend who was told by the woman to act like they were the Childs uncle and aunt if she was ever destroyed. As soon as the enemy, killed the woman, the protector bot had went and done the womans dying wish. She told him to watch her child and someday tell her who her father really is. The bot was told that his mate a name="sg_0"/aand his child were killed by the enemies called the Decepticons. Eighteen years later, the bot returned to earth with a scout called Bumblebee to protect a boy and his cousin. Before the bot left his home planet again he swore that he would never get attached to another human or fall in love again." br / br /"How do you know my story? Is my little girl really alive? Where is she?" a gruff mans voice filled the cabin of the truck. It was filled with excitement and love. br / br /"I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I am Safecharm. It is true that your child is really alive because I was your mates protector. Now take a guess at where she is." Safecharm said. After he said that both Ironhide and I had figured out who and what the story was about. br / br /Tears started streaming down my face as a man popped in the passenger seat and gave me a hug. br / br /"I have finally get to hold my baby girl again. Oh how I missed you. I am never letting you go again." Said my father (I figured out that the man was a halo-form and that each bot has one). The halo-form was of a fair-skinned man wearing a black mussel shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black military style boots. He had black buzz-cut hair. br / br /There was a knock on the window and my father rolled down the window and there stood my uncle(Safecharm had already transformed back into my charm). "Time to get going Samantha. After the windows of all the other cars got blown out Bobby had offered 4,000 for both the truck and car." br / br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong-time skip-/strong/em/span br / br /I took out my contacts and changed into my bikini and then headed out side. I had told uncle that I would clean the car and my 'truck' so he put out the hose, bucket, sponge, and his special bubbly soap and then left to get more stones for his path. I cleaned Bee and then as I started soaking father he revved his engine loud enough that I jumped and turned around at the same time. I then got a chance to see a car jump so high and then peel down the drive. As I turned back around, I got to see a glimpse of Bee managing to look sheepish as he slowly rolled up the driveway. Laughing, I finished cleaning dad as he was mumbling about inappropriate younglings and stupid scouts. As I was finishing drying, I heard my aunt and uncle start on the path again. br / br /I went back into the house and changed into a strapless lime green shirt lined with black and a short lime green skirt with a long black flowing see-through over-skirt that is cut down the middle of the front where it splits and flows back as I walk or when it's windy and closes when I stop(it also touches the ground). I then went back out and got into my 'truck' and fell asleep as Sam was complaining about family grass and girl jewelry on boy dogs. br / br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong-time skip-/strong/em/span br / br /I woke up to see that dad was following Bee into a restricted place and Sam yelling at someone on his phone. A bit later father pulled to a stop and opened his door saying that if was time to get out. I watched as they both transformed and my father picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I watched as they both shined a light shaped as the autobot symbol into the sky, my black skirt flowing behind me. br / br /A girlish scream made all of us look to the right to see a small figure running away from two even smaller figures. "Sam." I groaned as Bumblebee and father transformed. Father took me home and I slept in the back seat as Bee went to chase down Sam. br / br /strongKNOCK! KNOCK!/strong br / br /I jumped and went towards the front of my father and saw my uncle. He told me to go change and then meet him at the police department because Sam had got arrested. I then went upstairs and changed into the same outfit as before except it was black with white trim and over skirt and plaid black and white high-heeled sandals (one with a cork like wedge). br / br /"Let's go save my weird cousin." I said as I got in my 'truck' and started driving. br / br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong-time skip-/strong/em/span br / br /Sam had gotten home alright. The police man had been charged with over dosage of drugs and was kicked off the squad and I seriously think the man won't be having kids in a while considering how hard I kicked him with my heel for hitting on me. br / br /Mojo spotted Bumblebee along with Sam and apparently Sam has started calling Bee 'satins Camero'. Funny right. I got in my dad at the same time Sam came out of the house on aunties bike. Bumblebee followed Sam and we followed Bumblebee. We stopped when Sam flipped the bike in front of Mikela and as Sam kept going, so did we but I noticed that we were being followed by Mikela and then we got cut off by a police car that had 'to punish and enslave' on its side. We got to the weird warehouse in time for Sam to tackle Mikela off her moped. He started yelling at her and then we run into the Decepticon's legs as he was trying to get Sam. br / br /Bumblebee came and they got in and that started the high speed chase. Through dad's comm. link, we could hear Mikela screaming that they are going to die and Sam screaming that Bee is a kick ass driver. It was hilarious. Bumblebee literally threw Sam and Mikela out of himself, but dad gently let me out lowering on his axles so I wouldn't fall out. Both dad and Bumblebee transformed and then the police car - who's name I learned was Barricade - transformed and armed right into dad. br / br /Barricade let out this little bot and he came running at us. The other two went running but I got so scared that I stood in place. I could hear him saying "Must kill Ladiesman217. Must get glasses." He then stopped in front of me and said, "Pretty." br / br /"Creepy!" I yelled as both of my arms transformed into the same cannons that my dad had. The little guy bolted screaming about pretty femmes with scary powerful cannons. After that my arms didn't change back and I went to find dad because I knew that the other ones could handle it from there. I got to dad and Bumblebee as soon as the last shot was fired and saw that both dad and Bumblebee were standing and Barricade looked like a charred mess. br / br /"Dad!" I screamed as I came running over. When he turned around his optics widened and then I heard a sizzling noise and my father came crashing to the ground. "Oh My God! I just killed my father! What a name="sg_1"/aam I going to do!?" I started screaming and running around. Bumblebee then started laughing and started messing with something's on my dad's head and then started walking away. A few moments later my dad started to get up and asked about what happened. "I came over here to tell you I have cannons attached to my arms. Then you looked at me and your optics widened and you fell to the ground after some sizzling sounds." br / br /"That is called glitching." My father explained to me as he started getting up. He then transformed and let me in just before Bumblebee came over the hill with Mikela and Sam. We drove to this place that was fenced off because of renovation and stopped. Three pods came down to earth landing in different places. We then drove off into a dark alley./td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
